


Aftermath

by Kaga_hi



Category: wrwrd!, youtuber
Genre: Angst, Gen, Noroi Oni 2, Youtuber - Freeform, a callout to other wrwrd fans out there, no one might see this though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaga_hi/pseuds/Kaga_hi
Summary: Short fanmade aftermath of wrwrd's Noroi Oni 2 series
Relationships: Radda/Koneshima
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath

Whatever happened that day, we didn't remember any of it. Why were we lying unconscious on the ground in front of the shrine? Why is there a shrine in the school in the first place?

But I know ever since that day, the shrine is like calling for me.

I hear no voice or whisper, it's just how I feel.

Today too, I'll visit the shrine.

"Hey, I'm back."  
Casually I greeted whatever deities guarding the shrine. I didn't come to pray or anything too. Will god get mad at me if I just use this shrine to hang out?

As just an excuse to not go home.

BAM!

A sudden explosive-like sound broke the comfortable silent. I was shaken by the sudden loud sound. It was probably some other children playing with firecrackers.

But that sound... It sounds like a gunshot

I really hate it.

My hands started to tremble, my breathing were getting heavy.

I was crying.

Frantically, I searched for somewhere to hide.

The shrine was there. I never went inside but I couldn't cry out in the open because of a small firecracker.

I slowy slide the paper door open. It was thin, a bit worned out. The inside of the shrine was unexpectedly small, but it can easily fit about two children of my size.

In the middle of it, is a small pedestal.

A small monkey statue was resting on it.

"Huh?"

My voice came out accidentally.

I can't breathe properly, my tears stream down faster, heavier, followed with messy sobs and hiccups.

But why? Why am I crying?

"I'm sorry!"

Why am I apologising?

"I didn't have a choice!"

What on earth am I saying?

Cold wind blowed behind my ears. I heard a soft deep voice whispering.

"Kone san?"

I froze.

"Wh...who is there?"

I asked, didn't dare to look back.

There was something behind me. It's cold. It's heavy.  
It's terrifying.

"Huh? You didn't remember? Then why did you cry for?"

True. What did I cry for?

"I... don't know... the statue makes me feel... heavy..."

I said meekly, voice barely audible.

"Kone san?"

The voice asked again, its presence shifted a bit to the left.

"Did something happened at home again? Did your parents treat each other well?"

How did he...

"Father and mother rarely shouts at each other these days..."

"I see, that's nice. Your wish was granted wasn't it, Kone san?"

I wished that?

Ah. I remembered, it's one of the school wonders. I wished for father and mother to not argue again.  
But something happened  
What did happened?

My head... hurt...

"Kone san, what are you doing here?"

"I told you to go home didn't I?"


End file.
